


Teach Me

by carrotsandbowties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Student!Harry, Young!Harry, sex ed, teacher!Louis, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandbowties/pseuds/carrotsandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, age 16, came to America from his hometown in Cheshire. He came to live with his aunt and live the normal life of an American teenager. Not ever being introduced to the topic, at his new school requirements are to have to take at least one sex ed class before you graduate. Harry didn't know a single thing about sex, so innocent that he doesn't even call it by it's real name. It's just the S word. But he's tired of being inexperienced and has the guts to take the course privately with Mr.Tomlinson. Harry starts to be curious and asks about more then just regular old sex, maybe he wants to know about gay sex too? Mr.Tomlinson is there to teach him and it may or may not end up in a result of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. What is sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when I came up this idea I was like I'm gonna nail this. Then I thought, oh shat, I know a lot about gay sex but I don't know anything about the uterus or the penis or whatever, but then I was like I've got the internet for that. So yeah, here you go enjoy!

Harry Styles wakes up early in the morning for school, his eyes drooping and his body sagging as he trudges around the house. He thinks, _I'll get my morning coffee._ But evidently he just doesn't have time for that.  He groans as he looks at the time and get's his stuff ready for school. He grabs his backpack making sure nothing fell out and realizing that nothing had did. He also realizes he hasn't even gotten dressed yet, which makes it about five more minutes till he has to leave for the school bus. He begins to get frustrated, blaming himself for waking up so late, but then realizes that it is his first day of school and mistakes do happen. So he quickly hurry's up, stop's complaining and throws an outfit together. He hadn't even had breakfast yet, he was sure to be starving when he got to school, but that didn't matter because he had to get to his classes on time. And in order to do that he had to make the school bus. Speaking of that, he only had three minutes now. He hurry's and get's dressed with out a single thought and grabs his backpack. Forgetting to say goodbye to his Aunt Perry, and walking out the door. 

The bus stop is about a minute away so he made it just in time, dragging his backpack along the steps as an attempt to be lazy. He makes it to the back of the bus, because all of the seats were taken and see's a blonde boy with headphones with an empty seat next to him. He cautiously takes a seat making sure not to startle the boy, but the boy already has other plans. By the look on his face you couldn't really tell if he was mad or happy that Harry had sat there. He seemed, maybe a bit overjoyed. The boy yanks off his earphones and gives Harry a welcoming smile. 

"Hi, I'm Niall. You must be the new kid that came here from England right?" He says, and Harry looks around confused. He thinks, _there must not be a lot of new kids around here._

"I'm Harry.How did you know?" He asks completely dumbfounded. 

"Well see word get's around quickly here. And I heard that there was a new student coming today, it's been going around the whole school. We don't get very many new kids." Niall says and now Harry can kinda of hear the accent that Niall's voice has. 

"Where are you from?" Harry asks completely forgetting about what he was talking about, but it seems like Niall doesn't care. 

"Ireland, born and raised. Me and my parents moved here quite a while ago." Harry nods, understanding because Niall was also once the new kid. 

"So what's it like? School here I mean?" Harry asks, completely oblivious of how American schooling was supposed to go. 

"Well, we have about seven periods in a day and each one is made up of four core classes and then your electives.  Requirements on the other hand are, you have to take a physical ed class and a sex ed class." Harry gathers all the information that's displayed for him until he hears _that_ word and flinches. 

"The what?" He squeaks out. His immature brain not even being able to handle such a thing. 

"Sex ed is a requirement. Haven't you ever heard of sex before?" Niall asks and Harry flinches again. 

"I don't-I don't know what that is?" Harry says although its more of a question then a statement. He really had no clue what that was, and he was told in his old housing that if the word sex was ever used in his house he would get disowned. Niall chuckled at the teenager.

"Well, when two people love each other very much they have sex. And how sex happens well that's a question you save for Mr.Tomlinson." Niall chuckles at the boy because of his wide eyes. He was so innocent, he was almost to easy to laugh at. 

"Um...okay. Who 's Mr.Tomlinson?" Harry's voice was all over the place, squeaking and cracking like the pubescent sixteen year old he was. 

"Oh he's our sex ed teacher, and don't worry if you're too embarrassed to take sex ed as a public class you can just take it as a private one." Harry nodded, he would quite like to take it as a private class to save the embarrassment of how innocent he truly was. But he didn't know how to get into these private classes. 

"How do I um...get a private class with Mr.Tomlinson?" Harry wondered out loud. 

"Well, it's quite easy. I've never seen anyone do it, but you are aloud to ask. Let me see your schedule." Niall says, reaching his hands for Harry's backpack to get the white piece of paper that had Harry's classes on it. Harry nods and gives him the backpack. Niall smiles and zips the backpack open rummaging through it to find what he was looking for. Once Niall found it he ripped it out of the bag and zipped it up giving it back to Harry. Niall looks at the schedule, skimming down the paper with his finger and making a noise that most winners make when they win something. 

"Found it! Sex ed, Mr.Tomlinson. Fourth period. It says it's a public class right now but when you go into his class request a private one. I don't really know what happens from there, so I can't tell you what would happen after you request one. But do as you will. Oh and look were here!" Harry nods his head and see's the school building pull up. The bus driver starts to let people off and since Harry and Niall were in the back they got off last. Pushing through the tight space in-between the bus seats. Once they got off the bus Harry looked at the school in awe. The school wasn't big but it was bigger then Harry's last one. Long and thin. Ranging in whites and browns of all sorts. Harry is broken out of his state of awe as he hears a loud bell and Niall's Irish voice. 

"Well, that's the bell, I got to get going but I guess I'll see you some other time. Lunch maybe? I saw that we had it the same period so I thought maybe we could sit together?" Niall asked hoping he had met a new friend. 

"Yeah sure, sounds good. See you then." Harry grins as Niall walks away and he waves goodbye to the boy. Turning around and heading off to his first class which is English. 

 

 

 


	2. 2. Mr.Hotlinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the sex ed teacher is actually quite fit, but who is Harry to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be somewhat in the next chapters, I honestly don't remember how to write it but I think memory will come back to me quickly. Even if the smut does suck ass!

The rest of Harry's day went by surprisingly fast. He had about three core classes and his fourth one before lunch was the most embarrassing class he never did want to take. Sex Ed. With Mr.Tomlinson. Harry made sure to be in the class before anybody else and he accomplished that quite quickly. The teacher, or Mr.Tomlinson, he assumed was bent over shuffling through something under his desk. Harry blushed, he could see all of his teachers bottom half and even from the backside he did look quite young. To be honest, Harry was expecting an old man merely in his twenty's. But when Harry cleared his throat to get his attention and he turned around his heart stopped for a quick second. 

His teacher was beautiful. Harry had no other words to describe how his chiseled cheekbones were, and how brightly his blue eyes shone. His hair was swept to the side, perfectly laying atop his head. And how short he was was absolutely adorable. 

" 'Ello." He spoke with a very high British accent. Harry's heart quickened, no longer beckoning to stop and his eyes glazed with something unknown. Unknown to him anyway.

"Um...Mr.Tomlinson Hi. Harry name's my.." He stumbled out his words displayed perfectly in his brain but as they came out it sounded like Harry's grammar really sucked. Mr.Tomlinson chuckled at Harry's flustered wordplay and smiled.

"Are you the Harry Styles from England we have been expecting?" Mr.Tomlinson asked, his voice sounding so lighthearted and posh. Harry didn't want to say anything else, he was afraid how his words would sound if he did. So he just nodded his head up and down in a mindless pattern.

"So why have you decided you want to come in earlier then everyone else? You obviously want to talk to me." Mr.Tomlinson observed and smiled at the boy who was basically shaking from nervousness.

 "Well, I wanted to request a private class." Harry mumbled, coughing it out as he was very bashful at the moment. Mr.Tomlinson wasn't quite sure if he'd heard him right, so he told the boy to speak up. 

"I wanted to request a private class." Harry spoke up confidently this time, he wasn't going to have any of this anymore. He didn't like being inexperienced, and he definitely didn't like not knowing anything about sex. Still he was wary of being in a class as inexperienced as he was. So he was positive of wanting this private class with his very hot teacher. Wait did he just say hot teacher? Harry was not gay? Was he? It didn't matter right now, what mattered is that he get's his private class. Mr.Tomlinson's cheerful expression changed, and Harry felt as if he had done something wrong. 

"Oh. Come to my office please." Seriousness was in his voice and he ordered Harry to follow him into a room that was evidently his office. 

"Take a seat." Harry looked around the room, it was nice and small. But it held a desk, a chalkboard and and a students desk. Harry guessed this was where the private classes took place. Harry sat in the students desk and bit his lip hard. Almost pinching into the skin. When Mr.Tomlinson noticed he was sitting he began to open his mouth again. 

"Not a lot of the time do we ever get students requesting private classes. You are about the first person that's ever asked. Why do you want a private class Harry?" Mr.Tomlinson was obviously surprised by Harry's bravery to ask for a private class; but he was also obviously confused as to why Harry would even want to have a private class.

"I'm too embarrassed to take it with a whole class. It's more than likely that if you call on me I'll make a fool of myself. I'd rather sit in a private class with just the teacher than have a whole class laugh at how inexperienced I am. " Harry explained, wanting to hide behind his face because he was so scared Mr.Tomlinson would laugh. 

"Alright. That's fair enough, how bout we switch up some classes and then we can start class tomorrow. I guess you'll be taking up my free period then." Mr.Tomlinson smiled at Harry but Harry felt bad he had to take away free time from him. But he kept his mouth shut and looked at Mr.Tomlinson with the same gleam in his eye's as earlier. 

"See you tomorrow, you can just go the library and do homework if you like." He smiled and Harry nodded his head up and down. He stood up from the desk and walked out of the office and went to the library like he told him. Thinking about how hot his sex ed teacher was, and thinking about the mid-life crisis of the possibility of him actually being gay. 


	3. Lunch with Niall and Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has lunch with Niall and a new friend Liam. All goes well, until they mention their dating and begin to talk about their personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Harry has to go to Louis' or aka Mr.Tomlinson's class a couple of times before they actually form an actual relationship. You'll see, I'm really excited to write it.

After an hour spent in the library it was finally time for lunch. Harry didn't exactly understand why he was so hungry, but maybe it was due to the fact that he didn't eat anything for breakfast that morning. His Aunt had given him lunch money the day before and he made sure to put it in his backpack which was right next to him at all times. Harry really didn't understand why they had such small lockers, and why they didn't use them. Maybe it was just an american thing. Harry walked into the lunch room, he quickly got his lunch, not bothering to acknowledge anybody in the line. He found his place sitting next to Niall and a new boy he had never seen before. 

"Hi Niall." He greeted Niall before looking at the other boy sitting next to him. The boy was looking at him like he was crazy because he had sat at their lunch table. 

"Ni, who's this?" The boy asked. Now that Harry had gotten a closer look at him he noticed the brown hair swished to the side, and the gorgeous brown eyes that were glowing in the light of the cafeteria. He was sure attractive. What's with Harry thinking everybody's so god damn attractive. Especially boys? What was going on in his head? 

"He's Harry, he's the new kid. The innocent new kid." Harry raised an eyebrow, but he was right about him being innocent. 

"Well in that case. Welcome, new kid, to high school! The most tragic thing you will ever encounter. I'm Liam, the only gay boy besides Niall, in the school. Let me tell you this, when your in a high school full of homophobic kids it's pretty hard to get away with dating someone. But me and Niall have managed." Liam bends over to shake my hand, this boy also had a British accent. 

"So you two are dating?" They nodded their heads in unison. 

"It started as we were fuck buddy's and then it became something more." Niall said. Harry spit out his milk, eyes wide. 

"How does that even like work?" Harry asked, his heart beating at the mention of two boys doing something so explicit and dirty.

"Well it's kind of the same thing as what happens with a girl. But through intercourse, you use the back half." Niall explained, Harry looked so confused.

"In better words, you stick your dick inside a butt hole."  Liam said and Niall slapped his arm. Harry could've fainted at that moment.

"I don't even know what a girl having sex with a guy is like! And that was way to much information." Harry squealed. Liam chuckled and Niall slapped his arm again, but harder this time. 

"Ouch! Okay fine, I'm sorry." Liam apologizes for his behavior.

"It's alright, change of topic please."

Lunch was soon over and the rest of the day Harry thought about gay sex, and that was all that was on his mind.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Your opinion is greatly respected by me so I won't get mad at anything you suggest or say. Don't forget to give kudos if you liked it. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short I'm working on another chapter right now


End file.
